The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for mounting a battery and a speaker in an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Conventional information handling systems typically include a CMOS battery and an on-board speaker. The coupling of the CMOS battery and the on-board speaker to the information handling system raise a number of issues.
The CMOS battery is typically coupled to the information handling system by a battery socket which is mounted to the information handling system circuit board. The battery socket takes up a relatively large amount of space on the circuit board in order to provide the minimal function of securing the battery to the information handling system.
Typical on-board speakers used with conventional information handling systems require high powered drive circuitry, take up a large amount of space on the circuit board, and can be expensive.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide method and apparatus for mounting a battery and a speaker in an information handling system absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.